Wild Child
by burn-a-dark-soul5000
Summary: The world of HEY ARNOLD gets to meet The world of Fairly OddParents, mixed in with my love for anime and a little gift. That's right. INVADER ZIM! COME ON HEARING THAT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO READ THIS STORY! rated M for safety, but it's T for now. Pairings ( AxH BxOC TxT and VxOC) and many more!


**WILD CHILDS**

 **A/N: Okay a little information. I love anime. Not a die hard, but I still love it. I also love Hey Arnold, Invader Zim, and Fairly Odd Parents. Ssoo I made this. It's my first crossover with an anime twist. PLEASE go easy on me with your reviews! 8_8**

 **DISCLAIMER: "HEY! HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! KNOW I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Five moves in one day? Wow! P1**

"Timmy!" A teenage girl yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran. Young sixteen year old Tootie Smith ran down the street chasing the object of her affection, Timothy Turner a.k.a (Timmy). "Tootie! How many times do I have to tell you leave me alone!" He yelled turning the corner of a building. A lot has changed since Timmy grew up, he was a freshman in high school now, he still had buck teeth, and still wore his pink hat.

But he was taller now, about 5;9 a good height, and now his hair touched the caller his T-shirt now. Timmy grew up to be very cute. He had on his school uniform now, a white dress shirt with black paints, and a tie. He was the caption our the baseball team, and the student body president. Yet a lot still stayed the same. He still hung out with his same friends, and back up friends. He still had a chrush on the girl known as Trixie.

And most importantly he still had his fairies. Timmy looked down at thepink, green, and purple wrist bands he had on, and smiled. "Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof!" Timmy whispered to his wrist. Three smiling faces appeared in his wristbands.

"What can we do for you, sport?" Wanda asked.

"He Timmy! Have you seen my butt?!" Cosmo asked loudly.

"Poof, Poof!" Poof giggled.

Timmy smiled diwn at hus wristbands lovingly, until Tootie's cry fir hus name snapped him put of his gaze. "Wanda! Cosmo! Poof! I wish I was back in my room!" Timmy cried as he ran into an alley way."No problem, Timmy!" Wanda said as her, Cosmo and Poof raised their wands. And in a flash of green, pink, and purple smock, followed by a popping sound. Timmy was back in his room, he wobbled tired from his long day. Over to his bed, and fell disgracefully on to his bed.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof turned back into their fairy form a floated around the boy with the pink hat. Wanda looked down at him worriedly. "Are you okay there, Timmy?" She asked concerned. "Yeah you look just like the Beejees did when they were ran out of town!" Cosmo exclaimed as he picked through Sparky's fur.

Timmy only groaned in response. Wanda sat at the foot of his bed. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked. "~~~~"Came Timmy's muffled voice. Wanda looked at him confused. "What was that, sport?" Timmy lazily rolled over, then sat up. "I'm. Tired. Of. Her." He said in a slow annoyed voice. Wanda still looked confused, though she had an idea of who he was talking about. "Tootie?" She asked.

Timmy growled, then threw his hands up in the air. "Yes! She won't leave me alone, and it's gotten worse over the years." Timmy said as he jumped out of bed, and started pacing the room. "I mean I wanted to be nice, but this is killing me!" He yelled. "She follows me around school, she wants to sit with me at lunch, and worse off people are starting to think we're together!" He said spinning around.

"I can't take it anymore!" He said putting his hands on his head. "Why don't you just wish to move away?" Cosmo's voice asked coming from behind him. Timmy looked at him confused, Cosmo floated over his head clipping his toe nails. "Yeah! I was wondering when you would make that wish on your own." He stated as one of his toe nails flew into Wanda's eye. "Hey!" She yelled rubbing her eye.

Timmy rubbed his chin deep in thought. "But I can't leave!" He yelled. Poof looked at him confused. "Poof Poof?" Hey asked. "Because..." Timmy trailed off, why would he stay? Chester and A.J. moved just after the end of freshman year, and Trixie... well even Timmy had roll his eyes at that. All Timmy's life he longed for the beautiful Trixie Tang affections, and even though at one point in time his love for her burned with the intensity of a thousand white suns.

Timmy knew when to quite. "I just wish Tootie knew." Timmy mumbled to himself. "What was that, sport?" Wanda asked getting her wand ready. "I wish I knew where Tootie was." Timmy said, it was only a half lie. Wanda waved her wand and in a poof of pink smock there was a crystal ball. Timmy waved his hands around it like he was a fortune teller. "Show me Tootie." Here Said simply.

Twirling in the crystal ball showed a was pink cloud, it opened up to reveal a vision of Tootie walking towards the Turner's house.

She looked excited, and she was holding a small box.

 _"I can't wait to give Timmy my birthday present for him! I hope he likes it." She said happily with a soft smile._

If Timmy wasn't so angry at her He would have been happy that someone remembered it was his birthday. "Why can't she leave me alone!" Timmy said seething. "I wish Tootie was out side of her house, and would forget about coming over." Timmy said with a sigh. In a flash of pink smock she was gone. Timmy sat down on his bed and thought about it. Then he smiled. "Maybe you're right Cosmo!" Timmy said jumping up. "I think I should move!"

Wanda sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this." She said, but Timmy didn't hear her, He was too wrapped up in his own joy to hear her. "I wish my family and I would move to the last place Tootie would expect!" Timmy said excitedly. A minute later Timmy sat on his bed reading a book when his mom and dad knocked on the door.

"Timmy we're knowing on the door to show you respect, but coming in anyways to show our authority." They said at the same time, before walking in. "Timmy both your father and I was given a new job offer we couldn't refuse!" Mrs. Turner said smiling. "Yeah mostly because they said they knew where I lived." His dad said with a shiver.

"So we have good news!" They both said. Timmy smiled knowing what they would say next. "We're moving to the city of Hillwood in Washington!" They both cheered. Timmy smiled excitedly. "When?!" He jumped up happy, to know his plan was working. "Well since your father has a large supply of boxes in the basement..." _Yeah because some of them have your dinner inside of them_. Timmy thought to himself. "And they already gave us our plain tickets. We could move tomorrow if we pack tonight."

As soon as Timmy's parents left the room , Timmy wished everything in the house was packed. He was excited to finally get away from all the madness.

 _I can't wait for this fresh start._

* * *

 **30 minutes earlier**

 _"I wish Tootie was out side of her house, and would forget about coming over."_

 _Poof_

Tootie Smith landed safely on the outskirts of her house, but unknown to Timmy, Tootie did remember. Not at first, but looking at the present she had in her arms; she remembered.

 _So he wished me away?_ She thought to herself.

Yes Tootie knew Timmy has Fairies, three to be exact. She even knew there names, Poof, Wanda, and Cosmo. She didn't know they where there at first, but one day. Tootie was walking home and saw them at the park. Lucky it was only here around. But after seeing them, Tootie paid more attention to Timmy... more then usual. Seeing his fairies even sparked a curiosity in her about magical creatures.

She even meet a few, but that was a story for another day.

Tootie sighed feeling low and depressed. _I-I don't get it! I could give Timmy all the love I have! Yet he acts like I am **nothing.** All I wanted was to love him... yet... and yet. _ Tootie sniffed and wiped away her tears... they were useless as well.

Tootie looked up at her dark house and had to wonder if she really wanted to go in. _It's not like anyone wants me here._ She thought to herself. Vicky would only beat on her, and her parents... well they just don't care about her. Tootie sighed knowing she couldn't get away. She walked up slowly something felt off, like the house was somewhat... _colder._

But she knew our was more dangerous to stay out, with the body she had it was like walking with a sigh on her head. Puberty blessed her with this cursed body! Tootie had an hour glass body that could even give Trixie a run for her money. She was about 5,3 and wore an outfit that looked like she same one she had as a kid, many thought it was cute. She didn't have braces anymore, but she still keep the glasses.

Tootie wasn't a socialbutterflie, but she did have two friends, and that was enough. And during middle school, Tootie took up track. _I may as well, while I'm running after Timmy._

Tootie opened the door to see the house completely empty. "What the-" She was cut off by Vicky calling her name. "Vicky?!" She called back. "I-I'm in the kitchen." She voice sounded so meek. Tootie rished into the kitchen to see Vicky on the floor looking as if someone had just beaten her, and left her to die.

"Oh my God, Vicky! I-I'll go get the first aid ket!" Tootie yelled as she rushed into her room. No matter how much Tootie, disliked her sister. Vicky was still her sister, and she loved her. Tootie rushed down the stairs ket in hand. "Vicky..." She said softly. Vicky moaned in pain, Tootie sighed softly, and placed Vicky's head in her lap. Vicky let out a yelp of pain. "Sorry!" Tootie yelled frantically.

Tootie gently got started on patching up her sister's wounds. She had three cuts on her left side, and a bruise on her right. _Did someone kick her?_ Tootie scowled. _Who did this to her?!_ Tootie was pissed that someone did this. They broke into their home, stole their stuff, then beat up Vicky! Tootie blinked, she had to think about it. _Who's crazy enough to beat up **VICKY**?!_

"Vicky who did this to you?" Vicky looked Tootie in the eye, her voice soft and truthful. "Mom and Dad."

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

 _Vicky walked slowly to her house, not really wanting to go home. Unknown to anyone is that Vicky saw the house she lived in as a prison. If you lived tere you would think that she held all the power, but in truth Vicky was powerless. He mom and dad didn't do anything. It was Vicky that paid every bill with her babysitting jobs, and that pissed her off end._

 _She knew it was wrong, but she would get so mad. It made her feel worse that she even took her anger out on Tootie. Yes Vicky loved her little sister, even when Vicky is mean to her. Tootie would her, and concert her to. One day Vicky collapse from malnutrition, and ended the hospital. When she wokeup, it was Tootie who was by her bed cryimg a river._

 ** _Short Flashback-_**

 ** _"Tootie?" Vicky said in a daze. All she could hear was her sister crying, she didn't like hearing Tootie cry, not a even when she caused it. Tootie looked up, her yes red and puffy. "V-Vicky?" She called. Vicky blushed embarrassed by her sister seeing her like this. "What the hell twerp-" Vicky was cut off by Tootie rushing to hug her._**

 ** _"Vicky! I-I th-thought you...you whe-where gonna die!" She wailed. "Please...! Please t-take bet-better care of yourself!" Tootie cried through her sobs. Vicky watched her sister cry in her arms._** **She really does love me, huh? _Vicky though._**

 ** _"Okay... I'm sorry." She said hugging Tootie tightly._**

 ** _End Short Flashback-_**

 _Vicky sighed. She was doing this for Tootie... and Tootie alone. Vicky mad her way into the house with a fake scowl. But it dropped as soon as she saw the house was empty. "What the h-" Vicky was cut off be someone punching her in the face. "SHUT UP BITCH!" Vicky looked up frar in her eyes. "W-wh-Ahhh!" Vicky yelled as someone kicked her in her side._

 _She turned around to see it was her mom. "We're tired of you." She said in a deadly voice. "Every day *kick* we had *kick* to deal with *kick* your crap *kick*!" Vicky tried to crawl away only to have her father yank her up by her hair. "Where do you think your going?" Vicky whimper was meet with a punch in the face._

 _She wanted to fall, but she was being held up by her hair. "You wanna know something... you're not even our **daughter**." She whispered dropping venom from her voice. Vicky looked at her in horror. She wasn't there daughter? Vicky didn't have time to process it befor Mr. Smith punched her in her face. Finally they allowed Vicky to fall. She thought it was over, until they both grabbed her by her arms and dragged her up the steps only to throw her down them._

 _That caused more bruising and cut to show on her cream colored skin. Mrs. Smith grabbed Vicky by her hair and pulled her up so that Vicky's ear was next to her mouth. She then whispered gently. "You can have our mistake. We both know you love her, so you can keep her." With one last kick in the side from Mr. Smith, and one last slap from Mrs. Smith they laft with a smile on their face._

 _"She's not a mistake." Vicky said before she passed out._

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

Vicky then feel into a fit of sobs. She yelled how she was sorry and how this was all her fault. Tootie looked down asset her... she wasn't even get sister...yet. "How could they do this to my sister?" She whispered. Vicky looked up at her tears sliding down her cheeks. "Bu-bu-but.. I-I-I'm not your sis-sis-sister." She said confused.

Tootie looked at her and wiped her tears away. Then she smiled and kissed Vicky's forehead, she looked her in the eye tears flowing from her own. "Yeah. You're not my sister, just like those dicks are really parents." She said with a small sad giggle. Vicky looked at Tootie in awe, she then sniffed. "Tootie...why..why are you being nice to me." Tootie smiled. "Because I love you, and because you're my only family... I-I need you Vicky."

Vicky heart skipped a beat Tootie looked like an Angel in the lighting. Vicky smiled then laughed a true laugh, then smiled at Tootie lovingly. "You're a weird girl Toots." Tootie smiled Vicky never gave her a nickname before. She liked it. Vicky wobbled to get to her feet, and Tootue stood behind her to keep her from falling.

Vicky and Tootie looked around. Vicky... what are we gonna do?" Tootie asked. Vicky looked down holding her chin. "Tootie go to my room,turn the light switch upside down, and flip it. The lock pin code is 1,9,05." Vicky said with a blush. Tootie looked up at Vicky, and blushed herself. "My birthday?" She asked with a grin. Vicky growled, but the blush on her face made her look cute. "Just go do it!" She ordered.

Tootie Tootie giggled but rushed up stairs and did as she was told. At first when she opened the door, it looked like a dungeon, but after she flipped the switch it turned into a _normal_ room. "Okay, now what?!" She yelled. "Go to the safe in the corner of the room!" Vicky yelled. Again Tootie did as she was told. She twisted the door, but the safe was locked. "It's locked Vicky!" She tried to pull it again.

"Use the same pin code!" Vicky yelled

"Isn't that lazy?!" Tootie asked.

"Just do it." She said.

Tootie giggled, she was glad Vicky was calming down some. Tootie opened the safe to see a butt load of cash inside. "How did you get so much money?!" Tootie asked as she walked down stairs with the money in her hand. Vicky blushed bashfully "I had to work three jobs." Vicky admitted softly. "All for us!" Tootie asked amazed. Vicky shocked her head violently. "No Tootie, not for them! All the things I did or will ever do... will be for you." She finished shyly. Tootie looked at Vicky then she looked down shyly.

"Why would you do all this for me?" She asked in a timid tone. Vicky placed her hand on Tootie's cheek. Tootie looked up to see Vicky look down at her lovingly. "Because I love you." Vicky with a smile. Tootie pulled Vicky into a soft hug, being mindful of her injuries. Once the two pulled away they looked down at the money at their feet. "What are we gonna do now?" Tootie asked again. Vicky placed her hand on her chin again.

"Um...well." Vicky started. Tootie looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What is it, Vicky?" Vicky kicked the ground between them. "I-I was offered this scholarship in psychology, but that would mean we had to move. With this money we could get our plain tickets and go?" Vicky suggested. Tootie looked at her in a funny way. "We don't have to!" Vicky said putting her hands up to mock defeat.

"No-no! It's not that! It's just... it's just I didn't know you were into psychology... that's all." Tootie said shyly. Vicky nodded. "Yeah so there's that." She said. Tootie had to think about it. _Does it matter if I go... I mean Timmy doesn't even love me. So why should I stay?_ Tootie asked herself. She really would like to leabe this place. _So many bbad memories... It would be like a fresh start._ Tootie thought eith a smile.

"Yeah, Vicky! Lets do that!" Vicky jumped with joy. "Okay go start packing ehat you can I'll call the school them know you're transferring, and we can leave tomorrow!" Vicky said goimg up the stairs. Tootie was right behind her, holding the cash. "Where are we going?" She asked. Vicky looked at her over her shoulder. "Washington, to the city of Hillwood." Tootie smiled sadly, she couldn't wait to get away from the heart ach.

 _I can't wait for this fresh start._ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **I hope you like my first attempt at a cross over. Next we're off to _EARTH!_**

 **G.I.R: I'm gonna sing the doom song now!**

 **burn-a-dark-soul: no G.I.R you don't need to! Aaannd it's to late. *sigh* well till next we meet, by that I mean I post. Ta ta!**

 **RR &F YOU WILL DO IT! XD**


End file.
